The invention relates to an airbag module for motor vehicles.
Airbag modules of this kind are known in principle and serve to mount a folded inflatable airbag together with a gas generator which inflates the airbag in the event of an accident as a unit in a motor vehicle e.g. as a driver""s, a driver""s mate""s or a side airbag.
The problem (object) lying at the basis of the invention is to provide an airbag module for motor vehicles which is simply constructed and is easy to assemble.
This problem is solved through the features of claim 1 and in particular in that a housing for a folded together inflatable airbag and a holder element which can be locked at the housing are provided, with the housing and the holder element bounding a reception region for a gas generator in the locked state.
In addition to an airbag and a gas generator, with the housing and the older element, only two components are required in accordance with the invention, through which the manufacture may be simplified and manufacturing cost reductions may occur. For the assembly of the airbag module in accordance with the invention the gas generator is first arranged either at the housing or at the holder element and then the holder element is locked at the housing. The gas generator is then already located in its final position in the airbag module. Through this the subsequent attachment of the folded together airbag in the housing is simplified since more than two parts which are to be connected together need never be brought into the correct relative position.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention the reception region is formed at least substantially by a depression which is formed at the housing. Through this a particularly easy assembly of the airbag module in accordance with the invention is enabled in that the gas generator is simply laid into the depression and then the holder element is attached. The depression already provides for a secure positioning of the gas generator in the state without the holder element.
In accordance with a further preferred exemplary embodiment of the invention the holder element can be latched with the housing, with latching elements which are preferably formed on the holder element cooperating with latching receptions of the housing. Through this a particularly simple possibility of the locking of the holder element at the housing is provided, which enables an even more rapid assembly of the airbag module.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment the holder element has, at its side which points to the reception region in its state of being locked to the housing, at least one damping section which in the state of being locked to the housing is elastically deformable by a gas generator which is arranged in the reception region. Through this the gas generator is pressed against the boundary wall of the reception region so that movements of the gas generator relative to the housing are avoided. This fixing of the gas generator within the reception region simplifies in particular the connection of the gas generator to a control device.
Further advantageous embodiments of the invention are set forth in the subordinate claims, in the description and in the drawings.